


Gargle My Nuts Hun

by Sashmity



Series: Senpai and Girlfriend have fun [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Dearest is super overprotective, F/M, Girlfriend with a dick, Hand Jobs, I mean I tried to add plot but I dunno, I think he’s obsessed, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Senpai, Porn With Plot, Senpai talks about balls a lot, he loves his wife and daughter, it’s kind of an AU, like they go to school in this story, overprotective dad, this could just be before canon FNF, this was supposed to be a Valentine’s Day thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Senpai crushes on Girlfriend but her dad keeps getting in the way. However, when the two get paired up for a science project Senpai realizes this is his chance to get closer to her. But things get a little too close between the two.
Relationships: Senpai/GF, Senpai/Girlfriend, Senpai/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)
Series: Senpai and Girlfriend have fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215554
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Gargle My Nuts Hun

Being popular usually had its perks, especially when it came to finding someone you were interested in. On most days Senpai found himself surrounded by girls that would compliment his hair or clothes or many other things. Other times he would be praised by guys telling him he was smart and pleasant to hang out with. All of the time however he would be eyeing one particular girl. The same girl he always seemed to notice walking by him in the hallways or crossing the same roads as him. He could have any girl or boy he wanted, there was a wide selection of people interested in him. The one girl he wanted however was the girl with a goofy smile, a cute laugh, and pretty eyes. The main thing standing in his way was her father. Anytime he decided to talk to her, her dad would appear out of nowhere. He tried talking to her after school, her dad drove up in his fancy car. He approached her during science class, her dad showed up to drop off some stuff she forgot at home. He even tried asking her if she wanted to go eat with him and his friends once during lunch, her dad walked around the corner to give her the lunch she forgot at home.

It seemed like he couldn’t win that was until today when the science teacher announced there was going to be a project. Most people didn’t seem too pleased about the announcement. Senpai himself was barely paying attention until he heard the teacher call his name, causing him to look up from the notebook he was doodling in. He feels his eyes slightly widen in surprise as he hears the name of the girl he’s been after. He glances to the side and notices her looking at him. He diverts his attention towards the clock on the wall as the bell goes off, signaling the end of the school day.

“Hi, so we’re project buddies?” a soft voice greets as a shorter girl walks up next to Senpai.

“Oh hello, it seems we are.” Senpai responds as he flashes a smile before picking up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Great! We can work on it at my house.” GF states as she smiles and looks up at the blonde.

Senpai feels his heart skip a beat before giving the shorter girl a chuckle. “Sounds like a plan. Shall we head to your house then?” he questions as he puts his notebook away. He gets up from his chair and starts walking towards the classroom door, exiting into the hallway.

“Sure!” GF cheerfully replies as she follows behind the taller blonde. “My mom and dad won’t be home so I guess we’ll have some peace and quiet while we work.” she mentions as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“How splendid!” Senpai says as he makes his way through the hallway, the shorter girl following behind him. “May I offer a hand with your bag?” he offers as he notices GF lugging her bag over her shoulder.

“Oh you don’t have to.” GF admits as she shakes her head.

“I insist. I was always told to never let a pretty girl strain herself with heavy objects.” Senpai insists as he smiles and holds out a hand.

GF looks at the blonde before giggling behind her hand. She removes her bag from her shoulder before handing it over.

Senpai takes the bag and puts it over his other shoulder before walking out of the school. “The cherry blossom tree looks lovely this time of year.” he points out as he looks up at the falling leaves.

GF watches one of the leaves fall onto the taller blondes head before giggling as she notices him toss it off. “They do look quite nice.” she agrees as continues following him.

——

Senpai looks around the bedroom as he hears the sink going off, GF in the bathroom. He approaches her dresser and glances over his shoulder before leaning forward. He reaches his hand forward before picking up the small picture frame. He stares at the picture of a younger GF smiling and standing in between her mom and dad, who seemed younger and not as stressed out.

“Doesn’t my dad look goofy with his beard?” GF asks as she steps out of the bathroom, scaring the blonde and nearly causing him to fall.

“You scared me. Yeah the beard doesn’t quite fit your dad too well.” Senpai admits as he puts a hand to his chest before putting the picture frame back on the dresser. He hears the shorter girl giggle before he turns around, noticing she was in more comfortable clothes. He takes in her baggy shirt and shorts before attempting to hide the blush on his face.

“Yeah that’s why he ended up shaving it. Hope you don’t mind I slipped into something a little more comforting.” GF tells Senpai as she giggles and smiles.

“Oh no it’s fine. It is your home after all.” Senpai mentions as he shrugs off the outfit, averting his eyes.

“So anyway, the science project. We have to do a presentation on the human body. We can start by writing down the anatomy of a male before we work on the anatomy of a female.” GF explains as she walks over towards her bag before pulling out her notebook.

“So like balls? Are we talking about balls?” Senpai wonders as he raises an eyebrow, earning a giggle from the shorter girl.

“I guess that’s one thing we’ll have to write about in there.” GF points out as she sits down on her bed.

Senpai walks over and sits next to the shorter girl before watching her write down some parts of the human body. “I like the way you write balls. It looks cute.” he teases as he smirks before looking her up and down.

“Thanks. You know my dad wouldn’t like a boy like you being in my room.” GF comments as she looks up from her notebook to look at the blonde. “He tends to get overprotective. I think it’s because I remind him a lot of my mom.” she admits as she smiles, putting the notebook and pencil to the side.

“Your daddy doesn’t have to worry about a boy like me. I know how to treat women.” Senpai states as he leans towards the shorter girl, gaining her attention. He presses his lips against hers and tilts his head as he feels her push her lips back. He smiles and scoots closer towards her, feeling her get closer as well.

GF feels a hand slide up her thigh and rest on her hip before feeling herself shiver. She pulls away and giggles as she meets the blonde’s eyes. “Aren’t you a gentleman.” she jokes as she pokes the taller boy on his chest.

“Of course.” Senpai agrees as he drags his fingers along her hips before retracting his hand. He watches her get up from the bed before seeing her kneel in between his legs.

“Well of course I have to reward a gentleman.” GF says as she slowly drags her fingers across his hips. She smiles as she watches the blonde tremble and stare at her. She slowly undoes the taller boys belt before unzipping his pants. She giggles and watches him reach for his boxers.

Senpai pushes down his pants and boxers before averting his eyes as GF eyes his dick, which was erect and waiting. He sheepishly looks when he feels the smaller girl wrap her fingers around his dick. He lets out a small moan as she begins rubbing him off. He runs a hand through his hair and watches her kiss up his thigh.

“Enjoying the view?” GF teases as she looks up at the blonde, who tries to hide his blush. She giggles before kissing both of the taller boys balls, feeling herself shiver from the gasp that came out of his mouth. She licks both balls before gently tightening her grip on his shaft, earning a loud whimper.

“You’re good at this.” Senpai praises as he puts a hand on the shorter girl's head.

“Thanks.” GF responds as she smiles before returning her attention towards the blondes dick. She runs her tongue along the underside of his dick before giving a gentle kiss to the tip. She giggles at the whine spilling out of his mouth before gently licking on the tip.

Senpai bites at his bottom lip as he feels the smaller girl wrap her mouth around his dick, a groan forcing its way out of his mouth. He grabs and pulls a fistful of hair as he thrusts against her mouth, earning a moan from the girl. He watches her start taking more of his dick into her mouth.

GF smiles and gives the taller boy a rough suck as he thrusts against her. She puts her hands on his hips and gives the blonde a few firm sucks before gently digging her nails into his hips. She takes the dick further into her mouth before nudging her nose against his hip bone.

Senpai shivers and lets out a loud gasp as he starts thrusting harder against the smaller girl's face. “I love the way you gargle my nuts and suck me off.” he admits as he humps away.

GF feels her face warm up at the comment before sucking as hard as she can, causing the blonde to cry out for her. She shivers and swallows the taller boys cum before pulling away. She giggles and looks up, seeing the embarrassed look on his face. “My turn?” she suggests as she gets up from the floor before raising her baggy shirt.

Senpai looks down and feels his face heat up as he notices a bulge protruding from the shorts of the shorter girl. “O-oh um if you want me to then sure.” he agrees as he sheepishly stares at the bulge, noticing the dark mark on her shorts.

“But afterwards we really should start on the project.” GF points out as she nods before looking the blonde in his eyes. She giggles at the embarrassed look on his face before smiling as she watches him get onto his knees in front of her.

“Yes of course. Anything you want.” Senpai mumbles before sheepishly tugging her shorts down, his eyes widening as he stares at her dick.


End file.
